


i may not like ice cream, but i like the taste of it on you

by sonyathefairy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Bants, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, TFC, aftg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyathefairy/pseuds/sonyathefairy
Summary: Neil and Andrew go on an ice cream trip at 4am. Chaos ensues.Or alternatively, a high school au in which they're neighbours.





	i may not like ice cream, but i like the taste of it on you

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the lovely @lanceadastra on tumblr. Thank you!!
> 
> "Obligatory Andreil & 53 for the drabbles thing"
> 
> 53- “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

Neil had been sleeping for a whopping total of two hours when noises coming from his window woke him up. He was up in an instant, his fight or flight instincts kicking in. A dark figure was crawling through his window and then promptly rolling into his room.

 “Wanna go and get ice cream?” It was Andrew. Neil let out a sigh of relief, letting annoyance take its place instead.

 “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”

 “I do. Now let’s go before your mother wakes up and sends me back home.” Andrew dragged Neil by the hand, through the window and then outside, going towards Neil’s car. Neil really shouldn’t be surprised that Andrew wanted to get ice cream at 4am. It’s not like this was the first time it’d happened, either. Oh, no, it wasn’t.

 “I don’t have my keys with me. I don’t even have shoes on, for fuck’s sake!”

 “Good thing I stole the copy of your keys then. And stop complaining, you’ll wake the neighbours.” Andrew’s smile was a devious thing right then.

 “Fuck the neighbours.” Neil grumbled, begrudgingly getting into the passenger seat of his car.

 On their way to Walmart or Target or wherever the fuck Andrew was driving them to, Neil was on the verge of falling back asleep, so Andrew decided to turn on the radio, leave it on the worst song he could find and put the volume as high as it’d go. Neil truly hated him in that moment.

 “I hate you,” Neil glared at Andrew, fully awake now.

 “What was that?” Andrew asked, turning the volume even higher.

 Neil decided on sulking in his seat, waiting for this to be over. He had two tests tomorrow that he’d studied for until late into the night, finally falling asleep at 2am. His sweet and well deserved sleep had been interrupted by the asshole sitting next to him and Neil was definitely plotting his murder. Thankfully, they arrived before he could go through with his plan to kill Andrew, who was way too awake for that hour.

 Andrew took a shopping cart from the entrance and looked at Neil with purpose. He didn’t know what Andrew wanted from him. It wasn’t like- Oh. He wanted Neil to get in.

 “No way I’m doing that. First thing I know, you’re pushing me into an aisle and then leaving me to fend for myself.” Neil really didn’t have a death wish.

 “Your lack of trust in me hurts, Neil, it really does.” He put a hand over his heart while Neil rolled his eyes. Neil would lie if he said that his expression wasn’t somewhat affectionate. As much as Andrew annoyed Neil sometimes, he couldn’t really stay annoyed with him for long. Especially when Andrew held his hand and looked at him like _that_.

 They scoured the whole store, going from aisle to aisle, picking up weird items and imitating the people who’d buy such things. At one point, an employee came up to them, trying to get them to stop fucking around, but to no avail. Both of them just stared the guy down until he got embarassed and left them alone.

 When they got to the toys aisle, that’s when the real fun began, both of them trying to find the weirdest and worst looking toys and comparing them with each other.

 “Hey, look, Andrew, that’s you!” Neil said, pointing at a grumpy looking troll.

 “And that’s you.” Andrew was pointing at a gaping fish and Neil let out a laugh at the sight of it. He had to admit, it did look a little bit like him.

 Even though Neil had complained about going on an ice cream run at 4am, he really wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here, with Andrew by his side and a smile breaking his face in half. How someone could look at Andrew and think ‘psychopath’ was beyond Neil. Andrew was caring and protective (and ocasionally funny) and Neil didn’t know what he’d done to deserve him. And even though Andrew might just never voice his feelings for Neil, Neil was just as content with having Andrew by his side.

 “Staring,” Andrew muttered, no actual heat behind the words. How he could still think he’d never be wanted made Neil’s heart break just a little every time he thought about it.

 Neil’s attention was brought back to the present when Andrew started throwing the sweetest sounding ice cream pints into their cart.

 “You’re going to get diabetes.”

 “Good to know you care about me, _babe_.”

 “Sweet talk won’t work on me, _hon_ . Wait are you seriously going to buy 15 cartons of ice cream?!” Neil really, _really_ shouldn’t be surprised.

 “No,” _Thank God_ , Neil thought, “I’m going to buy 20.” Andrew said, throwing 5 more into their cart. Neil made an exasperated gesture with his hands and walked ahead of Andrew, heading to the checkout area. Andrew wasn’t far behind, and while Neil helped him put all the ice cream pints in bags, he noticed one plain vanilla one, that he knew Andrew bought just for him.

 Once outside, they sat on the hood of Neil’s car, Andrew eating his sugary concoction while Neil licked at his vanilla one. Andrew’s kiss tasted like chocolate and strawberries and Neil would lie if he said that he minded the sweetness then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this slightly angsty, but sweet fic!!


End file.
